mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ed Helms
| birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actor/comedian | yearsactive = 2002–present | spouse = | homepage = }} Edward Paul "Ed" Helms (born January 24, 1974) is an American actor and comedian known for his work as a correspondent on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, as Andy "Nard-Dog" Bernard on the U.S. version of the sitcom/mockumentary The Office and for his role as Dr. Stu Price in the 2009 hit comedy The Hangover. Early life Edward Paul Helms was born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia, where he graduated from The Westminster Schools in 1992. He attended Oberlin College but also spent a semester as an exchange student at New York University's Tisch School of Film where he studied film theory and technology. After graduating from Oberlin, he began his comedy and acting career as a writer and performer with New York City sketch comedy bands, and studied improvisation with the Upright Citizens Brigade troupe.[http://www.nbc.com/The_Office/bios/ed_helms.shtml NBC.com: The Office Bios - Ed Helms] Helms concurrently worked as a trainee film editor at crewcuts, a post-production facility in New York City. While doing so, he recorded some rough voiceover scratch tracks that eventually led to paying voiceover work, which in turn led to finding a talent agent. Television work Helms was performing standup comedy in New York City when, he recalled in a 2005 interview, "The Daily Show had a sort of open audition with a casting company that I had dealt with. I read for the part, and got it".TheComical.com: "Ed Helms on Politics, The Media and The Daily Show" (undated, but copyrighted 2005) In his April 2002 to mid-2006 tenure on the satirical news program, Helms contributed "field reports" in addition to hosting various segments of the show, such as Digital Watch, Ad Nauseam, and Mark Your Calendar. He has also contributed to the This Week in God segment. Helms left the show in 2006, although he has occasionally returned for brief appearances. On July 21, 2008, he returned for Obama Quest — a segment covering then Senator Barack Obama's trip to Iraq. He occasionally narrates the Prescott Group educational films on sister series The Colbert Report. In late July 2006, NBC announced that Helms would join the cast of the mockumentary The Office, along with his fellow The Daily Show correspondent Steve Carell, in a recurring role as Andy Bernard. Helms has been a series regular since the third season. Helms returned to The Daily Show on December 5, 2006, stating he had been gone because he was "undercover at a paper company in Scranton", an allusion to his stint on The Office. In February 2007, NBC announced that Helms had been promoted to series regular, and in February 2010 Helms was added to the show's opening credits. In June 2009, on a radio interview with National Public Radio, Helms said that like his character, Andy Bernard, is obsessed with a cappella music. Helms has appeared on such television shows as Tanner on Tanner, Arrested Development and Cheap Seats, and in various Comedy Central specials. He has done commercial voiceover work in campaigns for Burger King, Doritos, Hotels.com, Sharp Aquos and Advair asthma medication, and he voices Angel, a character on Cartoon Network's Weighty Decisions series. Helms plays guitar, banjo and piano, and he has played all three, as well as a sitar, in some of his movie and television performances. Film work Helms starred in the 2009 film The Hangover, and previously appeared in small roles in films including Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Blackballed: The Bobby Dukes Story, Meet Dave, Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, I'll Believe You, Evan Almighty, Semi-Pro and, with Office co-star Jenna Fischer, Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story. While promoting The Hangover on The Late Show with David Letterman on May 21, 2009, Helms performed an impression of Tom Brokaw.Ed Helms's fan site The same year, Helms appeared in The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard, directed by Neal Brennan and starring Jeremy Piven. Helms has been developing, with Judd Apatow, a Universal Pictures film, A Whole New Hugh, in which Helms would star, and which he would co-write with Jake Fleisher and Ian Berger. Variety reported in February 2009 that Helms would star and he and Fleisher would co-write a Warner Bros. feature about a time-traveling Civil War reenactor, with the film to be produced through The Office star Steve Carell's production company Carousel. While promoting the seventh season of The Office on September 21, 2010 on The Tonight Show, Helms announced that the sequel to The Hangover would begin filming in the fall. Filmography Films Television References External links * * Ken P., May 5, 2006 Helms Deep: Ken P. goes in-depth with Daily Show correspondent Ed Helms. at IGN.com. Retrieved 2009-10-28 * Plum TV Telluride video of Ed Helms, Rob Corddry and Aziz Ansari at Comedy Fest 2008 * Ed Helms in "Zombie American" short Category:1974 births Category:Actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:American actors Category:American banjoists Category:American comedians Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:The Office (U.S. TV series) da:Ed Helms de:Ed Helms es:Ed Helms fr:Ed Helms it:Ed Helms nl:Ed Helms ja:エド・ヘルムズ no:Ed Helms pt:Ed Helms fi:Ed Helms sv:Ed Helms uk:Ед Хелмс